helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sekine Azusa
|image = SekineAzusa-HappyNaked.jpg |imagesize = 200px |caption = promoting "It's Up To You / HAPPY NAKED!! / BIG BANG" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 153.5cm |shoesize = 23cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2004-present ( years) |agency = (2004-2012) (2012-2013) (2013-) YU-M Entertainment (2016-) |label = (2004-2012) T-Palette Records (2012-) |mcolor = Orange |generation = 1st Generation |join = March 3, 2011 |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = June 20, 2004 |generation1 = 1st Generation |left1 = March 9, 2011 |days1 = 6 Years, 8 Months, 18 Days |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, UFZS, Up Up Girls (Kari), T-Palette mini All Stars, Team Makenki (Kari), @JAM ALLSTARS |blog = |twitter = |instagram = |debutsingle = Going my ↑}} Sekine Azusa (関根梓) is a former Hello Pro Egg member, and a current member of Up Up Girls (Kari). History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2004 In June, Sekine joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg when she passed the auditions alongside twenty-nine other girls. 2009 In Mano Erina's single Hajimete no Keiken, Sekine was the backup dancer along with 5 other members of Hello Pro Egg. 2010 In Mano Erina's single Haru no Arashi, Sekine was the backup dancer along with 3 other Hello Pro Eggs. 2011 On February 22, a K-Pop cover dance group called UFZS was formed with Sekine, Furukawa Konatsu, Mori Saki, Sato Ayano, and Arai Manami. On March 3, it was revealed that Sekine, along with Sengoku Minami and the other members of UFZS, will be members of a new group called Up-Front Girls (Kari). On March 9, it was announced that Sato, Sekine, Arai, and Kitahara Sayaka had completed their training within Hello Pro Egg.北原沙弥香、佐藤綾乃、関根梓、新井愛瞳に関してのお知らせ 2012 In April, it was announced Sekine would be a regular on the TV show Test no Hanamichi. On May 5, Sekine and Arai Manami starred in the stage play Shiritsu Guriguri Gakuen (私立グリグリ学園). 2013 Sekine had a small role in a 2 part horror movie titled Ada ~ADA~. The movie was directed by Koji Shiraishi and was released on July 13. 2014 On July 4, it was announced that Sekine would be a part of a group titled @JAM ALLSTARS. The group will sing the theme song for @JAM EXPO 2014, a CD will be released for the song. Profile Stats= *'Name: '''Sekine Azusa (関根梓) *'Nickname: Sekkii (せっきー) *'''Birthdate: *'Birthplace: '''Nagano Prefecture, Japan *'Bloodtype:' AB *'Height:' 153.5cm *'Shoe Size:' 23cm *'Western Zodiac:' Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *' Status:' **2004-06-20: Joined **2012-10-01: Transferred to **2013-10-01: Transferred to **2016-03: Joined YU-M Entertainment (in partnership with UP-FRONT CREATE) *'Up Up Girls (Kari) Color:' Orange *'Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004–2011) **UFZS (2011-present) **Up Up Girls (Kari) (2011-present) **T-Palette mini All Stars (2013) **Team Makenki (Kari) (2014-2018) **@JAM ALLSTARS (2014) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Food: Tuna, Apples *'''Least Favorite Foods: Bitter food *'Specialty:' Dancing *'Dislikes: '''Running. *'Looks up to:''' Niigaki Risa Discography Featured In Albums= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *First Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 8/3「ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 8/10「IDOL NATION 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 9/22「Inazuma Rock Festival 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Second Album (Kari) Special Remix Pack (Digital Album) *Second Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Third Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *4th Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *5th Album (Kari) (Indie Album) |-|Singles= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *Going my ↑ *Barebare I LOVE YOU *Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow *Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ *Namen na! Ashi Girls / Marble Hero *End Of The Season *Kakko Tsukete Ii Desho! (Event Single) *UPPER ROCK / Ichiban Girls! *Chopper☆Chopper / Survival Girls *Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ *SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline *Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made, *Ginga Joujou Monogatari / Burn the fire!! / Natural Born Idol *Summer Beam! / Up Up Typhoon *SAMURAI GIRLS / Widol Seven *Starry Night / Seishun Buildup *Nijiiro Mosaic / ENJOY!! ENJO(Y)!! *Santa Claus (Event Single) *Up Ome!! ~Apuga no Oshougatsu da yo Zenin Shuugou!~ (Digital Single) *(Kari) wa Kaesuze ☆ be your soul / Party! Party! / Jumper! *Zenryoku! Pump Up!! / Kono Melody wo Kimi to *Beautiful Dreamer / Zenryoku! Pump Up!! -ULTRA Mix- / Itadaki wo Mezase! *Party People Alien / Seven☆Peace *!!!!!!!! / Kimi to Iu Kasetsu *UPPER DISCO / FOREVER YOUNG *Joujou do Konjou / Be a Girl *Ai Ai Fire!! / Watashitachi (with friend) *Agenomics!! / Kimi Loss / Upper Ranbu *Da Dan Dance! / Heat Beat Island / 5 to the 5th Power ;team・princess *Kyou Dake wa Aitakunai yo ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;T-Palette mini All Stars *Bad Blood/Hereafter ;Team Makenki *Mugen, Fly High!! Works Movies *2013.07.13 Ada ~ADA~ (讐 ～ADA～) TV Programs * 2011-2015 Up-Front Girls * 2012-2016 Test no Hanamichi (テストの花道) (Regular) * 2014-2019 The Girls Live Music Videos * 2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (as back dancer) * 2010 Mano Erina - Haru no Arashi (春の嵐) (as back dancer) * 2011 Mano Erina - Seishun no Serenade (青春のセレナーデ) (as back dancer) Theater *2012.05.05 Shiritsu Guriguri Gakuen (私立グリグリ学園) Books *2012.06.10 Haikei shiryoshu 1 gakko kyoshitsu (Manga x anime kore 1 satsu!) (背景資料集1 学校・教室 (マンガ×アニメ これ1冊!)) (Sato Ayano, Saho Akari, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami) Trivia *She and Okada Yui were the first Hello! Project members to be left handed. *She eats rice for breakfast. *Her favorite spot is her chair at school. *She has a habit of resting her chin in her hands. *She is the second youngest member in Up Up Girls (Kari). *She cried when Saho Akari was announced that she'd be a member in Up Up Girls (Kari)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-FORwjl40%7C *Her official Up Up Girls (Kari) color is orange. See Also *Gallery:Sekine Azusa References External Links *Official Up Up Girls Kakko Kari Profile *Official Twitter *Official Instagram * es:Sekine Azusa Category:Blood Type AB Category:Members from Nagano Category:Up Up Girls Category:June Births Category:2004 Additions Category:2011 Departures Category:1996 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Orange Member Color Category:Members who are left handed Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Gemini Category:Rat Category:YU-M Entertainment